


2𝒂𝒎 𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔 | 𝑺𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝑹𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖 | 𝑵𝑺𝑭𝑾 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒎𝒖𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔

by orcishkitty



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Degradation, Degradee, F/M, Masochism, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrader, dom suna, dom y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcishkitty/pseuds/orcishkitty
Summary: this is just all the smut chapters (and nsfw pictures if any) of 2 am thoughts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Suna x Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

I switched this so that idk if one day you just want to read the smutty chapters of this book jdncjfrnhrnbh


	2. 41 | 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 (𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just because this is smut doesn't mean i'm gonna make it serious😺 so there's still jokes that'll prolly ruin the mood 😼)

"oh em gee it's over now..." BITCH WHY AM I SO NERVOUS, IVE BEEN ASKING FOR THIS FOR

M O N T H S

"anything you want specifically?" rin got up from the bed and went to grab condoms and shit

omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg this is actually happeningksjsjxjsjdjdhsjsj

"what do you mean?"

"like i know you're a virgin, so do you just wanna get it done and over with, like some soft vanilla shit, orrrr..." he came back over to the bed and sat beside me

"jshddhwjdjjdjs its embarrassing to say wtf 🙄"

"what? you want me to slap you and call you my dirty little slut?" i- he read my mind😳 i buried my face in the pillows and silently nodded

"are you nervous?"

"yeah" my voice was muffled from having my face in the pillow

"take your face out of there. At any time you can tell me to stop, okay?"

i lifted my face up and nodded, my cheeks were still hot though 🧍‍♀️ "i'm scared it's gonna hurt... and plus you never told me how big your dick is so i couldn't prepare properly✋🏻🙄"

"you fingered yourself to the thought of me fucking you?" AHHSHHSHSHSH i buried my head in the pillows again... like duh 😩

"i'll take that as a yes"

"rin, have you ever taken someone's virginity?" i asked, my voice still muffled

he leaned down so he could hear me better "uhh yeah"

"so you know to be gentle"

"of course i do, even if you weren't a virgin i'd be gentle. i love you, i'd never purposely hurt you, well unless you asked me to"

"okay, go gentle at first, then when i say uhhh crayfish you can uh do all that other shit...."

"alright, tell me when you're ready" he laid down with his hands resting behind his head, waiting for me to say okay

"wait, can we make a deal" i asked, looking at the position he was in

"uhh, sure what?" he slightly glanced over at me 👀

"ifffff uh you swear once, then i get to dominate you next time"

"haha well that's bound to happen, sooo how about i just let you next time, i wanna see you miserably fail and get tired after 2 seconds of riding me" bro everything he says makes my face turn red as fuck🙄

"tch, i won't get tired" i mumbled to myself, now sitting straight up. there's so many butterflies in my stomach that it's starting to hurt... haha 🏃‍♀️ "okay... i'm ready el oh el"

he leaned up and moved a bit closer to me, and looked me straight it the eye 👀 "are you positive?"

"yuh 🥶"

🚨❗️ **it starts now or whateva** 😉❗️🚨

**(oh my god i already know it's gonna be so cringy )**

he leaned in closer to me and attached our lips, he rubbed his tongue at my bottom lip asking for entrance, and obviously i didn't put up a fight 🙄

this kiss was a lot more heated than the one we shared before. I started to sink into the pillows behind me, getting into a more comfortable positions so my fucking neck didn't hurt 😐 we parted, so we could take a good few breaths so we wouldn't die😃. A string of saliva still connected us, and drool fell down from my mouth.

like i'm lit rally drooling over a man rn 🤔 if it's suna rintarou then i'm not even ashamed i am❤️

"rin..." i said in a purposely seductive tone, he hummed in response, looking down at my figure

"the playlist🤨"

"oh my god-" he got up and went over to turn on the very super awesome playlist i made for this specific occasion 😎

he came back over and the kiss began again, this time his hands roamed all over my body, slipping under my shirt, wanting me to take it off. I took it off and chucked it on the floor with f o r c e.

he reattached his lips, but to my neck this time, giving me love bites and leaving hickies, i was too concentrated at the growing wetness between my legs to even care how high he was placing them.

he moved down to my chest, moving his hands under me to unclip my bra, and with no hesitation I let him. He leaned up and threw my bra on the floor by my shirt, he looked down at my body with nothing but peer lust in his eyes, and the intent to completely devour me.

he took off his shirt, joining me in the half naked club 😼 i stared up at his slim and well toned body, he's absolutely perfect-

he attached his mouth to my right BoObiE as his hand played with the other. His teeth grazed over my bud as he rolled the other one between his thumb and index finger, making them perkier than before.

an abundance of moans left my mouth as he continued to play with my chest, bruh who knew my boobs were so sensitive 🤨

his free hand crept its way to the pool in between my legs, hooking his finger at the waistband of my skirt, eyeing me for an okay, i had no objections so i nodded my head, anxiously waiting for the immense amount of pleasure that was about to over take me.

he gently removed my skirt and threw it on the floor, he started teasing me by rubbing his index finger on my clothed clit "god y/n, already so wet and I barely touched you" shut up, not my fault you're fucking perfect 🙄

"oh my god, rin... stop being a tease" as soon as i said that, he removed my panties, leaving me completely naked, the cold air of the room hitting my wetness.

he reattached our lips, his tongue roaming around in my mouth as he used his index finger to rub my clit at an agonizing slow pace 😐 he left my mouth and started kissing down my body leaving a trail of hickies, until he reached my folds.

his hot breath against me made me quiver underneath his touch, he gave a teasing lick up my slit, I bucked my hips up begging for something more, but he held my hips in place... "patience y/n, you're so eager"

he continued to lick stripes up my folds, barely dipping his tongue inside of me and using his thumb to rub my clit. After about a minute of me silently begging for more, he finally dipped a finger in me with ease, and sucked and swirled his tongue around my clit. I unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair as he gave me the most pleasure i've ever had in my life lol

he slowly added another finger in me, pumping faster and harder than before, hitting my g-spot every time. Too overcome by lust to even realize what lewd noises escaped from my mouth "so loud from just my mouth and fingers" no shit bruv 😐

he continued to fuck me with his fingers until i was aching for release "r-rin, i'm gonna~" but before i could finish my sentence i came onto his fingers and tongue "that was fast" okay, and what do you want me to do about that 😃

"crayfish" i spoke, coming down from my high.

"what- ohhhh OHHHH" he leaned up and was about to say something before i cut him off "so uh, can i suck you off?" my face turned red and i averted my eyes away from his figure and towards the wall.

"you really don't have to, have you ever even given head before?"

"nooo, first time for everything... plus i wanna give you pleasure 🥺"

"alright, get off the bed and on your knees" his demanding tone made me get butterflies 😏

i did just as he said, i crawled off the bed, still somewhat shaking from my orgasm, and fucking cold cause i'm butt naked 😔 i dropped to my knees in front of him as he stood at the edge of the bed.

I've read smut and watched porn before, so I know the basics of sucking a dick, i've just never done it before 😃 i eyed the bulge in his pants, palming it with me hand and looking up into his lustful eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to look up at him completely, pulling my hair a bit in the process "don't be a fucking tease, y/n"

I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them off at the same time. his big leaking cock sprung out begging to be touched... nice cock 😎

(a/n: GUYSHSSHHD HELP I HAVE TO DESCRIBE A DICK AND STRAIGHT SEX KDJDND IM SO SORRY THIS IS PROBABLY TERRIBLE IM USING COMEDY TO MAKE IT LESS EMBARRASSING AND THATS PROBABLY RUINING THE MOOD. at this point i'm just gonna speed run it, i don't even care if it's cringy 🧍‍♀️)

"yeah no, that's not fitting in any of holes. Nice try though" he grabbed my jaw with his hand, once again forcing me to look at him "if it can fit in osamu's, it can fit in yours, now be a good girl and open your mouth"

I grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a few pumps, getting it nice and slick with pre cum, I wrapped my lips around the head, gently sucking and swirling my tongue around it. I shoved more into my mouth, slightly grazing it with my teeth but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable. I went down as far as I could, using my hand on the part that was still bare. I bobbed my head up down, trying not to trigger my gag reflex. I thought i was doing pretty good, until he pushed me off, a string of saliva mixed with pre cum connecting my mouth to his shaft. I prolly looked a mess ✋🏻😩 drool falling from my mouth, eyes half lidded and tears pricking at the corner of them...

"awe look you. You being a good little cock slut for me? look you on your knees practically begging me to throat fuck you and cum on your pretty little face" BOYYYYYYYYYY, calm yourself y/n 🥰 "open your mouth" i did just that and he began to face fuck me ❤️❗️ i looked up into his eyes as i held onto his thighs, my eyebrows furrowed together as tears fell from my eyes, my constant moans sending vibrations to his cock giving him extra pleasure.

i slid my hand down his leg, bringing it to the heat between my legs, attempting to touch myself. He stopped his movements and pulled out of my mouth, and fucking slapped me, i couldn't help but to moan out at his action "did i say you could touch yourself? or do i need to tie you up to make sure you don't?" i meeeaaaannn 😳

he proceeded his motions, moans leaving both our mouths, his thrusts became sloppier until he was on the edge of release, he pulled out again "stick your tongue out" i obviously obeyed him again, sticking out my tongue, waiting for what was about to happen next. He gave his dick a couple pumps before releasing all his 𝒄𝒖𝒎 on my beautiful face and tongue, he used his thumb to gather up the excess on my face and shoved it into my mouth, making me suck it all up ✨ "you fucking cum slut" ofc, anything for you ✋🏻🙄

"get on the bed, on your hands and knees" 00h you hitting it from the back 😎

i got on the bed, sticking my ass up in the air, feeling VERY exposed. He still stood on the floor still, lurking over me. I Heard him rip open a condom and slide it on. "we can still stop"

"no, keep going"

he slowly started to sink into me, and holy mother fucking shit, it hurt like hell ✨ my eyes become watery and i used my hand to cover my mouth to suppress my groans, he reached over and grabbed both my wrists, my chest and head now pressed into the mattress. As soon as he was all the way in, he waited for me to adjust, with his free hand he rubbed circles on my back, trying to comfort me and waited for me to give him an okay, after a few minutes of him saying sweet nothings, i was finally adjusted "alright, you can move now"

he started at a slow pace, making sure not to hurt me ... after a few minutes he eventually started to pick up his pace, going deeper with each thrust. The room filled with moans and skin on skin. He brought me up using my wrists to do so, my back was now facing his chest and my head rested on his shoulder. He used his free hand and wrapped it lightly around my  _ neck  _ as he slammed into me, hitting my g-spot every time, filling me with a new world of immense pleasure. He bit down on my shoulder drawing blood, probably just to see my what my reaction would be 😐 and he got just what he wanted, I didn't feel pain from the bite, it brought me more pleasure. I like being all marked up from bites and hickies Rin gives me.

That familiar knot in my stomach forming again, I let an abundance of lewd noises out as my legs began to shake as I came down on his cock, not long after rin let out a low moan and came into the condom, he rode out our orgasms and let go of me, pulling out in process. He tied up the condom and tossed it into the trash, he put his boxers and sweats back on and came over to me "you alright"

i was still on the bed, hot and sweaty, my own cum running down my thighs "i'll go get a warm wet towel to clean you up"

when he came back i had already put a random shirt i found on his floor on, "el oh el i'm not virgin anymore 😎" be giggled and rubbed the warm cloth on my face, and in between my legs. I put my underwear back on and we both got all bundled up in his blankets, not saying anything, just enjoying the warmth of each other.

"so wanna play pizza delivery on roblox?"


End file.
